This invention relates generally to transport apparatus for electrocoating machines. It is particularly concerned with an electrocating machine for applying a repair coat on easy-open can ends after they have been formed. The need for a repair coat is known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,810; 4,081,344 and 4,005,000 disclose apparatus for applying a repair coat to can ends. The present invention constitutes an improvement in the apparatus for transporting ends through the electrocoating solution while accommodating the necessary electrical current flow.
A particular drawback of the prior art has been the complexity of the holders which grip the ends while they are transported through the bath. These complex devices tend to become fouled with the electrocoating solution and as a result their reliability suffers.